Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas
There are many myths regarding the large gameworld of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Only a couple of them really exist, while some were denied by developer Rockstar Games, and the rest can not be proved or disproved. Most of these myths are either misconceptions or made up by fans or players of the game. Here is an up-to-date list of all allegded myths. Bigfoot Bigfoot is one of the most famous myths in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. This creature can supposedly can be found in the San Andreas countryside (usually in Back o' Beyond or Mount Chiliad). Due to the rarity of this myth, Bigfoot's behavior remains unknown. Players generally say that they have seen Bigfoot from far away, usually as a burly figure walking through the forest. Rarer accounts say that Bigfoot attacked the player, or that the player could get up close to him. Nevertheless, the majority of video or photo evidence that proves Bigfoot's existence are either faked or are a mod. The debate that Bigfoot exists in San Andreas is still active to this day. The existence of Bigfoot in GTA SA has been the focal point of many internet-based rumors since the game was released in 2004. It is impossible to determine the start of these rumors. However, in the brochure that came with the game, an individual named "Big Foot" is credited in the "Thanks To" section although this is just a nick-name for a rockstar games employee There are many supposed in-game references including evidence that supports that Bigfoot can be found in-game. The whole idea of Bigfoot's existence fits nicely into the diverse world of the San Andreas countryside, especially its Flint County and Whetstone areas, with large virgin forests and "spooky" locations. The most popular reported sighting locations are near the cave on the side of Mount Chiliad, the Shady Cabin area, and Shady Creek cabin. Several screenshots and videos have been posted claiming to show the creature in the game. Sometimes genuine in-game captures of unofficial modifications or edited (photoshopped) images and videos can fool players. In an official interview with Terry Donovan released in 2005, he stated, "There is no Bigfoot, just like in real life. But there is something in the woods." However, there is a small but vocal group of supporters of the creature's existence. Many people take Donovan's message as a hint, and search for Piggsy and other similar creatures in the San Andreas countryside. But a few months later, Sam Houser stated "I did in fact put Bigfoot in the game which was meant as a joke but my boss told me to remove it. Instead, I didn't tell my boss and kept Bigfoot in the game just in case testers decided to roam the woods. Players will have a 1/10 chance of finding Bigfoot. In the GTA V trailer, the LSPD cars are shown with what looks to be a picture of Bigfoot in the bottom right of the seal. Trivia *In Red Dead Redemption's Undead Nightmare expansion pack, there is a side mission that allows the player to hunt and kill Sasquatches (another term for Bigfoot). Upon killing the first, an achievement is awarded, titled "Six Years In The Making". This is a direct reference to GTA SA, for it was released in 2004 and Undead Nightmare was released in 2010, a difference of 6 years. *In the French release of Undead Nightmare, the achievement is named "Plus la peine de chercher, CJ" - which translates to "No need to seek it anymore, CJ", as another nod to SA. Piggsy Piggsy '''is a half pig half human creature that has been reportedly sighted in the middle of th e night at the Mount Chiliad cabin and the Shady Creeks cabin. He also always carry around a Chainsaw presumably to kill anybody that finds him. The character is from another Rockstar game, "Manhunt" there is also an action figure of Piggsy sold in San Fierro at Zero's RC Shop. Loch Ness Monster The legend of Loch Ness monster was also one of the first to emerge. It was believed that Nessie appears in the Fisher's Lagoon, one of few lakes accessible by the player at the very beginning of the game. Like many other myths, this one had strong support back in 2005, but completely lacks any evidence or even in-game references which classes this myth as fake. It was confirmed later by Rockstar Spokesman that Nessie myth is fake. The scan of the interview can be found half way down the page. UFOs UFOs is a popular myth of GTA San Andreas. Please see the full UFOs article for more information about them. Jaws Jaws is the name given to sharks in GTA San Andreas. It has been in debate whether or not sharks are included in the game. Many people claim that they were eaten or stabbed to death while swimming. Those who do not believe in this myth usually blame the oxygen level which some people tend to forget to watch sometimes. Also, players frequently mistake dolphins for sharks. There were many videos and pictures featuring the shark and CJ, quite often under the Gant Bridge in the western part of San Fierro Bay. However, all cases of the shark's appearance were described in a different way, which made people believe that all those stories are made up. Up to now, it is believed that sharks are not present in GTA: San Andreas; if the dolphins are supposed to be sharks, they do not attack the player in any case. There is a shark model in game's data files, which makes this myth plausible, although many people claim that this model is the shark that appears in the sea in GTA Vice City or is Steve Scott's robotic shark from InterGlobal Studios. Rusty Wheelchair There's an abandoned wheelchair at the end of the wharf in Fisher's Lagoon. There's also a waste skip in San Andreas world carrying the same text, "Skip hire". The wheel chair was believed by many to be a reference to The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, as one of the youths in this movie is in a wheel chair, but actually it is the same wheel chair that can be seen in the start of the Rockstar game Manhunt. This pedestrian dialog can be heard in Palomino Creek: - "Have you seen this disabled person chair moving?" - "No, have you?" - "Neither have I, bye-bye!" Some people see timings on the front wheels of the chair and assume that something is about to happen at those times. The "mystery of the chair" was never solved in the standard GTA game, and it is believed the chair doesn't carry any hidden meaning. Although, when two members of GTAForums have launched their own competition called GTA Treasurehunt that include already-made Design Your Own Missions (DYOM) for the GTA Treasurehunt. The last mission there included solving the wheelchair mystery. The lake was filled up with rocks and stones and the dead body was floating in the middle. A mod can be done to make the chair a vehicle by replacing the Quadbike's model with the wheelchair's. It also bears a resemblence to the wheelchair that Johnny Sindacco is forced to travel in after the mission Fender Ketchup. Ghost Cars The Ghost Cars myth is one of the only myths in the game that has been proven to be real. In the game, there is a Beater variant of the Glendale, internally named "glenshit". This vehicle differs from the normal Glendale because all of its body panels and doors are dented. Its damages cannot be repaired by cheats or by visiting a Pay 'N' Spray because rockstar games wanted to have a ghost car in the game but they couldn't make it stay damaged so they designed a broken glendale as shown in the game files. Several of these Beater Glendales spawn in the woods of Back O Beyond, south of the two horseshoe-shaped rocks. However, they spawn on the side of a steep hill, which makes them slide to the bottom of the hill as soon as they spawn, making it appear as if they are driving by themselves. This phenomenon can be witnessed at any time in the location in Back O Beyond; It is unknown if this is a glitch, or if game developers implemented this on purpose. Many fan-made videos show the cars whirring to life with their lights turning on and attempting to run down the player. While this happens, the car is immune to damage, and will not stop unless the player is killed, or the car is somehow damaged beyond drivability. No evidence that supports these videos has ever been found. There is a glitch on some PS2 versions of the game where the ghost car that 'rolls' down the hill spawns incorrectly, right through a tree. If this occurs, the driving wheels can be witnessed spinning on the ground silently, while the car remains stuck. CJ's Mom's Ghost The myth has started when so-called "ghost graffiti" was discovered at Los Santos cemetery. Many people were claiming that there is CJ mom's ghost that appears in the kitchen/living room of his house in Ganton every midnight. Sometimes the time varied - it had to be Halloween on computer's clock, or it has to be Friday in the game. Some were saying that the ghost appears in the cemetery under same or similar conditions. However, nobody has claimed that they have seen the ghost, neither there are any pictures or videos showing anything the even remotely resembles Beverly Johnson. Furthermore, Rockstar have officially declined it's exsistence. Girl from TV This myth is also the one that did not get much support and also the one that very small backup behind it - in fact, it all has started with the video uploaded on Youtube in 2006, featuring CJ in his living room and looking around when the black girl appears from the television in the corner and dissapears a second later. There were no other proof or even spotings of this girl, it is believed that it is either a glitch when a ped was spawn by mistake and was removed by the game immediately or it was a mod for PC version of GTA. The dark figure looks very much more like a homeless pedestrian from San Fierro which has "God is playing with us!" sign on his front - there was even a video on Youtube comparing both TV girl and the tramp pictures. Currently, the myth is remembered occasionally, usually with an ironic purpose as there isn't any proof of the girl's existence apart from the short blurred video. Like The Ring Girl... The biowaste well is located in Montgomery. Horses in Las Barrancas The reference to horses can be found on the Rockstar web-site, on the Tierra Robada bit of map. When you move your cursor over the Las Barrancas icon, the following text can be seen at the bottom of the map: A quaint desert town steeped in local history, home to preserved Hopi ruins and the terrible setting of the Barrancas Mass Grave. In 1842, the 66th Cavalry, under the comand of Colonel Henry Bolt, was stationed in nearby Fort Carson when they answered a call for help from homesteaders under attack from bandits. Riding to the rescue, the whole force fell down a hole. It is said that the sound of a hundred horses can be heard riding through the town at midnight...Though it is not much speculated myth, some people spent some time trying to hear the sound of horses at midnight, but failed to do so. It is unclear, which hole was mentioned in the legend and whether it still exists. So far no evidence have been found about presence of any type of anomaly in Las Barrancas. Panopticon Killer/Leatherface/Chainsaw Killer Another strong myth of San Andreas is a Chainsaw killer. He has many similar names, so in this article we will stick to just killer. The whole idea of the killer started when somebody said that they've heard a chainsaw in Panopticon area. It may be true - the area looks scary when it is foggy; it is full of small sheds and cut down trees; there is also a chainsaw pickup there. The strange sound can be heard during a rainy weather on the first version of the game as a glitch. Eventually, the myth has evolved, people started to find out more clues and weird objects. What we know at the moment, is that the killer lives in the countryside, from the Shady Cabin to Panopticon, he uses a chainsaw or a firearm to kill his victims, he appears from behind the player (usually from the house) and kills him nearly instantly. Although many people have claimed they have seen the killer, there is still no strong evidence to his existence, but there is a leatherface mod. There is also many descriptions of the killer, they all differ which makes it difficult to believe that killers' existence is possible. Serial Killer This myth is very similar to the Panopticon Killer. The only difference is that this man lives in the desert and uses rifle to kill his victims. Majority of people tend to think that he lives in a small house out in the Tierra Robada, not far from Cluckin' Bell. He is believed to be the same man as Mr. Trenchcoat (see the UFOs article for more information). He can often be seen on the small road next to the river, just meters away from his house. People have claimed that this person starts random shooting and kills other pedestrians - up to now no evidence was found. It is believed that this myth started when someone had the riot cheat on, and the killer attacked somebody which was mistaken for the predetermined action. Disappearing Graffiti In the Vinewood Cemetery, on a wall behind the small mausoleum, there is a patch of graffitti reading "Families 4 Life". It appears at 20:00 and then disappears later on at 06:00. Many players believe it has something to do with the fact that Beverly Johnson was buried in this cemetery. However, it is unknown if this is a glitch or if it was placed on purpose by game programmers. Epsilon Cult The main religion in the Game which is led by Chris Formage. However, the player can't interact with the cult, but there are references around San Andreas here. Hell House The Hell House is an infamous apartment building found in Montgomery in San Andreas. It is based on a real apartment building that burned down in Montgomery, Alabama, in 1992, the same year San Andreas took place. Players report being set on fire, that was proven to be a glitch. Players have also seen Satan's face in the wall, claiming to be the work of the devil, and may have also reported blue lights in the back, most likely work of the Epsilon Cult. Mount Chiliad Angel The '''Mount Chilliad Angel, is a bright light, or from up close an "angel" that spawns at the su mmit of Mount Chiliad. It could be a miss-spawned plane or "star" but other than these two explainations no one knows what it is. There are many videos on youtube that claim they have got up close with this creature, however most are mods. It is unknown whether or not the angel is violent as there have been so few encounters. The screenshot to the right is one of few close-ups with the angel. Angel on Rock The Angel on Rock myth is a proven feature that appers on a rock in Back O Beyond. The image may be a hint to the the Mount Chiliad Angel myth on the nearby Mount Chiliad. Some people have climed it is "Mothman", however there is no such thing in the game. This could also be a tourist attraction as the town nearby is called Angel Pine, so this could be like a symbol for the town. Ghost Vortex The Ghost Vortex, is a whirl pool that forms from a mis-spawned car on a hill, that then slides into the water creating a suspisious vortex. Apon the glitched car entering the water it disappears and forms the vortex. This is a proven myth.